


Late Night Revelations

by Ilikefoodalot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, be kind its my first, hand holding, love overcomes math, this is really short i wrote it in stats cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikefoodalot/pseuds/Ilikefoodalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a bad time to say something (but right now isn't too bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Revelations

           “Takao.” A muffled groan in response. “Takao.” “Shhhh.” There was a pause and then again, “Takao.” The blankets shifted and twisted before, “What Shin-chan? It’s late I’m trying to sleep.” There was another pause, this one longer, and then, “Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Only a lamp lit up the room but the look of exasperation was clearly visible. “Shin-chan,” Takao shifted, pushing himself up so he was leaning against the headboard of the bed. “, don’t lie. What’s wrong?” Midorima, who had already been facing Takao, simply remained unmoving and unblinking, staring at him with an intensity that if Takao was being honest with himself was a little unnerving. “Shin-chan.” This time the name was expelled with a bit more force, an edge of panic affecting the tone. The response to this was instantaneous “Calm down.” Midorimas’ hand reached out and grabbed Takaos, his fingers easily tangling with the other mans, the effect was soothing and once Takao chanced a look at Midorimas face, he was pleased to see blinking again. Any traces of panic faded and Takao tightened his grip before slipping his hand out to only grasp at the others fingers, playing with them easily. “So what’s up then?”

Midorima looked at their hands before inhaling deeply a saying with a sort of firm conviction saved for battle cries and presidential speeches, “I love you.” For a moment the only response was soft breathing. Then Takao groaned, loudly, before sliding back down into the bed, rolling over, and pulling the blankets over his head. “Shin-chan I have class early tomorrow, you do too!” “Ten o’clock is hardly early.” “Shin-chaaaan!” The whine was drawn out before it softly faded away along with his blush; sleep seemed to have easily overtaken him again. Midorima spared one last look at the tuft of dark hair peeking out from underneath the blankets before turning the lamp off and lying back down to wait for sleep to take him as well. For a moment the only sound heard were the chirping cicadas, then the blankets rustled and the springs of the mattress creaked as the raven haired man turned. “I love you too.” A softer proclamation, speech thickened by sleep too heavy to fight off. To that the only response was a soft smile and a warm hand reaching for another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a really quick thing I wrote in class cause I was bored and lonely. My first fic that I've ever posted (lol why this one???) so any comments would be greatly appreciated!!!! ( i spelled appreciated wrong )


End file.
